Split Desicions
by Ride Sisters
Summary: Max is still a little confused about her relationship with Fang, but when he comes in to her room at night, sparks fly. FAX. Posted by missbellalove on the Ride Sisters account. SLIGHT LEMON. But nothing descriptive. UPDATE: NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Yay! My first story on the new account! This is missbellalove, posting on the Ride Sisters account. **

**So, some things you should know:**

**This takes place after the fourth book. I haven't finished it yet, but that's what Wikipedia is for =)**

**WARNING: THIS IS A SLIGHT LEMON. My first ever, so don't be too mean. Pwease? **

**Anyway, this is called Split Decisions. Enjoy. **

*******

Rain was pouring down outside the window as I looked out onto the yard below. I just couldn't believe that after all this time; Fang still didn't feel anything for me. I mean, he… Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dangit, I forgot to explain again. Pay attention.

As you probably know, I'm Max, I'm eighteen, and I just so happen to be a mutant bird kid. I live with my "flock" (Fang, and Iggy who are also eighteen, Nudge- fifteen, the Gasman- twelve, and Angel- ten) with my mom and my half sister, Ella.

Also, I'm supposed to be saving the world. Not exactly on my top priorities list. Right now, I want to curl up in a ball under the warm blanket of my bed. Right now, I want to go sink my teeth into the chocolate chip cookies that I smell. Right now, I want to go outside and unfurl my wings and take off into the night sky. (Oh yeah. Did I forget to remind you? I have wings.)

But, no. I'm going to sit here and feel sorry for myself because my stupid best friend can't take a hint. I had tried to tell him a million times in the past week of my feelings for him, but I've always gotten interrupted. You'd think that he would be able to at least guess. I mean, I blush practically every time I talk to him.

I wrapped the jacket I had on more tightly around myself as I shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?" I heard from behind me. The sound made me jump.

"Fang! Stop doing that!" I said angrily. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. I got up quietly. "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"To talk to you."

"About?" I hinted.

"Stuff." Way to give an answer, Fang.

"Do you want to elaborate on that?"

He shrugged.

"Of course," I said, still angry.

He walked to my bed and sat down, patting the blanket next to him, smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

That's my Fang, always blunt and to the point.

I sighed. "Well, I was going to, umm, see I," I gave up. "It's not really important," I said under my breath.

He obviously heard it, though. What, with his raptor hearing and everything. "I think it is."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Usually what you say is important." He said it so quietly that I could barely hear him. I'm not actually sure _if_ I heard him.

I fidgeted on the bed uncomfortably. "Alright. Umm, I don't really know how to say this, though."

"You don't have to," he said, his eyes boring into mine.

And before I knew it, he was kissing me. My whole world exploded. I no longer wanted to fly away, or to back off. All I wanted was Fang. I was consumed of thoughts only for him. Like, how he smelled, his warm lips on mine. I willingly gave myself to him, **(A/N: not in **_**that **_**sense. Get your mind out of the gutter, you sick people.) **And we just sat there and kissed.

All I could think about, or feel, was Fang. Fang. The name alone brought back so many memories. Like the time that he fell off our fence in the house in Colorado. Or the time that he accidentally made milk come out of his nose because he was laughing so hard. Or maybe the time that I kissed him on the beach when I thought he was dying. And the time that he kissed me in the cave, and then on the pier. I wasn't ready then, but now I know what I want. What I need.

And he was sitting right in front of me with his had placed lightly on my back. I snaked my hands up to his long dark hair and I lost my fingers in it. As I was getting even more caught up in the moment. I noticed a tight feeling in my chest area. Oops. I had forgotten to breathe.

Unwillingly, I broke away, only to have Fang move down to my neck. He started planting little butterfly kisses all over my throat and neck. I felt him smile lightly against my skin as my breathing started coming in slow gasps.

I could feel his hand going lower and lower, but I didn't mind. I wanted this. I wanted _him._ I got on my knees, and he did too, only to start kissing me again.

I felt his hand cup my butt, then down my leg, where he hitched it up onto his leg. I blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Too late. He chuckled lightly.

It was then that he looked deep into my eyes and I realized that I had a decision to make. I could either go with my stupid mind and stop, like the good girl I'm supposed to be, or I could go with my heart and give myself to Fang.

So I made one of my famous split decisions and decided to go with my heart.

I nodded slightly, and I felt Fang start to push me down lightly. My thoughts were going haywire. I couldn't believe I was doing this. After all, I was only fifteen! And even though I was wise beyond my years, I still couldn't bring myself to do the right thing.

But isn't love always the right thing? Don't we do all these things for love? Whoa, love? Do I love Fang? I think so. I mean, my heart told me to do this, didn't it? I can't tell you how confused I was.

I had almost convinced myself to stop, but then I looked into Fang's dark eyes and saw the love, lust, admiration. Things I never expected Fang to feel, much less show. However, I knew Fang would do what ever I asked him to…

_Suck it up, Max,_ I told myself. _You can do this. Fang loves you, and that's all that matters_.

So I leaned up and kissed him again, not caring about the outcome. He kissed me willingly, and would his arms around my waist again.

After a while, he sensed that I needed air, and moved to my neck again. I smiled.

I contemplated taking off his shirt, and then decided that I couldn't resist. So I started slowly unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers. I felt him smile against my skin again and we went about our business.

I finally got his shirt off and flung it somewhere behind him. He pulled the blankets up over us as I shivered, and it was there that I realized how safe I felt. Here we were, having the best time ever, and all Fang cared about was that I was okay.

I felt the heat all around me and smiled.

Soon after, the rest of our clothes joined Fang's shirt, or at least they were flung somewhere around the room.

We spent the rest of the night like that, and we didn't get up until the sun rose.

After we had finished, in the wee hours of the night, I turned on my side, Fang behind me with his arms around my waist, and we lay there until about, well, really early.

Oh yeah, I could get used to this.

***

**A/N: Horrible? Bad? Okay? Good? Great? Awesome? I HAVE TO KNOW!!!!! Please review. **

**For now this is a one-shot, but unless you'd like me to add more, please tell me. IN A REVIEW. (hint, hint.) **

**Oh, and one more thing. Should this be an M? I have no idea so I just out it at T for now. **

**Ciao. **

**MBL OUT. **

**NEW UPDATE: December 27, 2009;**

**I don't know if you noticed but I changed their ages so now Max is 18 instead of 15. I felt it was a little weird with her being so young. **


	2. ChristmasNew note!

Hello and Happy Christmas!!

I know I'm a jerk and I haven't updated in forever!! But high school does take a toll on you. Oh well. Since I'm out, I've decided that procrastination will not cut it anymore. You wonderful people have (kinda) stuck with me for this long, and you deserve the rest of the story! So I am going to post it for you!

It is written and currently in editing, and since it is Christmas, my mom is getting mad that I am upstairs writing instead of hanging out with the fam. So, hopefully tomorrow it will be ready and posted!! Keep a look out!

MBL out3


End file.
